Mobile devices are becoming more prevalent and more advanced. Mobile devices can include, but are not limited to, cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth capabilities. These devices can run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex® and DataTAC® networks to complex voice and data networks such as GSM/GPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and CDMA2000 networks. As the technology associated with mobile devices continues to advance, users of these devices are becoming more reliant on these devices. Along with this reliance, there is an increase in the popularity of touch-sensitive displays or touchscreens based mobile devices due to the larger display screens. Typically, these touchscreen mobile devices are substantially rectangular having two shorter sides and two longer sides with the touchscreen between the four sides with a microphone on one of the shorter sides and a speaker on the opposite shorter side. In response to an incoming call or an outgoing call, call information can be displayed on the display screen. The call information can be displayed in a vertical orientation with the speaker near the top of the mobile device and the microphone near the bottom of the mobile device. Thus, when a user attempts to use a mobile device with a touchscreen to place a call or receive a call, the user must determine the proper orientation of the mobile device. For example, the user has to determine the proper vertical orientation of the mobile device with the speaker near the top and the microphone near the bottom. Typically, the user is able to determine the proper vertical orientation based on call information displayed by the user interface.